This invention relates to a cleaning implement, and more particularly, a brush for use in cleaning rally wheels mounted on motor vehicles.
With the growing popularity of rally wheels there is a growing frustration because of attempts to clean hard-to-reach cracks and crevices provided in such wheels. This has resulted in the necessity to completely remove the wheels, cleaning each nut that mounts the wheels separately as well as the openings receiving lugs and the irregular shaped openings provided in such wheels. This is impractical and if done, is a time-consuming and laborious process. Accordingly, this invention provides a cleaning implement for use in cleaning rally wheels without the necessity of having to remove the wheel from the vehicle.